


Just Another Day At Torimi Cafe

by gay_kratos_aurion



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Gen, others are mentioned - Freeform, ryouta-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_kratos_aurion/pseuds/gay_kratos_aurion
Summary: “Hello, Mr. Rabu! Do you want the usual today?” Ryouta asked in his peppy tone of voice.





	Just Another Day At Torimi Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancing_mannequins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancing_mannequins/gifts).



> Written for my BF as a Secret Santa gift.

“Hello, Mr. Rabu! Do you want the usual today?” Ryouta asked in his peppy tone of voice.

“Yes, please.” Rabu extended his frequency card. Ryouta stamped it. Today, Rabu got a free meal.

“Coming right up. Take a seat wherever you like.” Ryouta replied, then began to make the tea.

The Torimi Cafe was, as usual, fairly quiet. There were often no more than two customers in the store at any given time. However, like Rabu, the patrons that did come were regulars.

Ryouta wondered how Mr. Urushihara managed to stay in business while paying him a decent living wage, but the whistle of the kettle took him from his thoughts. He quickly turned off the stove and poured the water into the cup with loose-leaf tea.

Then, he grabbed the lemon pastry from the shelf, put it on a plate, then set the plate on a serving tray with the tea.

He carried the tray over to Rabu. “Enjoy!” He said.

Just another day at Torimi Cafe.


End file.
